Harry Potter und der Schokoladenstein
by Rylee
Summary: oder: Warum Schokolade in Hogwarts verboten wurde ^^


**A/N: **Der erste Versuch einer Harry-Potter-Parodie *mhm*  
Die Charaktere (Bis auf Choco ;)) gehören wie immer Joanne K. Rowling *sfz*... mehr sag ich erst mal nicht, ob ich weiterschreibe weiss ich auch nicht ... L-i-M kommt wahrscheinlich eh besser an *lach*

Francis

________________________________________________

_Eigentlich hätte es ein ganz normaler Tag werden können, doch es sollte ganz anders kommen und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die das Leben vieler Lehrer und Schüler an unserer altbekannten und berühmten Zaubererschule verändern sollte. _

Stimme vom Bettrand: Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze!

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts und der Traummann aller pubertierenden Mädchen der Schule, klappte mühsam ein Auge auf und blickte direkt in seinen Spiegel, der über seinem Bett hängt.

Severus: Oh Narziss welch wohlgeformtes Gesicht lächelt mich dort oben, fern am Firmament, an und zeugt von reinblütlerischen Adel?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Narziss? Narzissen gibt's zu Ostern im Garten oder auch zu jeder Jahrszeit in Malfoy Manor! 

Severus: Woa hä?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Abgesehen davon, mit dem Zinken würdest du höchstens als Elefant und nicht als Narziss, der Jüngling aus der griechischen Mythologie, durchgehen!

Severus: Wer spricht da? 

Stimme vom Bettrand: ICH! Die Stimme vom Bettrand!

Mühsam rappelte sich Snape auf und strich sich sein glänzendendes, seidiges

Stimme vom Bettrand: Moment? Seidig? Das ich nicht lache!

Ja, okay, schon gut und strich sich sein langes Haar hinter das Ohr. Dann warf er erneut einen Blick in den Spiegel und seufzte selbstverliebt. Welch stattlicher Mann er doch war

Severus: Wer bist du, Stimme vom Bettrand?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Ich bin dein Gewissen!

Severus: Mein Gewissen? Ich habe kein Gewissen! Das habe ich vor ein paar Monaten in einem Pfandladen verpfänden müssen - ich brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Spiegel für meinen Schreibtisch in den Kerkern. (er seufzt.)

Stimme vom Bettrand: Ja, deswegen bin ich ja hier! Ich muss dir ein schlechtes Gewissen einimpfen, weil du mich einfach *schluchz* verlassen hast!

Severus: Äh?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Du hast mich einfach so sitzengelassen, mich, ganz alleine, mit drei Kindern!

Severus: Hä? Drei Kinder? 

Stimme vom Bettrand: Ups *leise* Das war ja nicht er, sondern Quirrel aber das behalte ich mal lieber für mich.

Severus: Moment! Das habe ich gehört!

Stimme vom Bettrand: Ups² äh, okay! Aber du hast mich einfach weggegeben! Geht man so mit seinen Haustieren um?

Severus (überlegt kurz, dann): Ja!!!

Stimme vom Bettrand: *schluchz*

Severus: Äh

Stimme vom Bettrand: *((Schluchz²)³)²³*

Severus: Seit wann kann man in mathematischen Formeln schluchzen???

Stimme vom Bettrand: Du bist ja so gemein zu mir, ich geh gleich petzen!! *flenn*

Severus: Und wo? Bei der Gewerkschaft für verlassene Gewissen?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Du hast es erfasst - hast du ein Telefon?

Tja, was unser lieber, allseits beliebter Zaubertränkelehrer eben nicht wusste, war der Umstand, dass es eine solche Gewerkschaft wirklich gab - ins Leben gerufen, als immer mehr Muggel (und auch Zauberer) vollkommen gewissenlos handelten und es herauskam, dass sie ihre Gewissen im Klo runtergespült hatten. Und trotz einiger Vermutungen von Gewissensforschern: Die Maulende Myrthe ist kein Gewissen!

Severus: Verdammt *grummel+übernichtvorhandenenBartstreich* Was ist ein Tel dings?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Lassen wir das. Willst du dich nicht einmal anziehen und dich für den Unterricht fein machen?

Severus: Wieso?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Weil deine Schüler auf dich warten?

Severus: Oh, meinst du? *blicktselbstverliebtindenSpiegel* Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie heute erneut mit meiner Schönheit blenden soll

Stimme vom Bettrand: *augenlidzuckt*

Severus: Hast du was gesagt?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Nein, ich habe mich nur gefragt, was für ein Shampoo du verwendest. Es riecht verdächtig nach Narzissen.

Severus: Oh, willst du auch mal? Das ist "Narcissos natürliches Nightshowergel!"

Stimme vom Bettrand: Mein Arzt hat mir ein Anti-Schuppen-Shampoo verschrieben, soll nix anderes nehmen *grummel*

Severus: *beugtsichüberdieBettkante* HILFE! Was bist du denn?

Ein flauschiges, pinkfarbenes Wesen aus tischtennisballgroßen Augen blickt ihn an und seine langen Schnurrbarthaare zucken verdächtig.

Severus: DOBBY? Bist du unter die rote Wäsche gekommen???

Stimme vom Bettrand: Ich heiße nicht Dobby *schmoll* und zieh mich nicht wegen meines Aussehens auf! *flenn*

Severus: Was.bist.du? *entsetztschau* Hat McGonagall Flitwicks Hausschuhe belebt???

Stimme vom Bettrand: *loshoil*

(Wir stellen uns das jetzt mal so manga-anime-blabla-technisch vor - einfach Sailor Moon vorstellen, wenn sie mal wieder von Sailor Mars geärgert wurde und schon haben wir das Geflenne von der Stimme vom Bettrand, die im weiteren Verlauf noch einen klangvolleren Namen kriegt, wunderbar bildhaft dargestellt also: *flennhoilrotzsniefwein*)

Severus: Äh hallo? 

Stimme vom Bettrand: *flenn*

Severus: *schautsichum* *siehteineSchüsselKekseaufdemNachttisch* Äh, möchtest du einen Keks?

Stimme vom Bettrand: Ei-ei-einen K-k-ke-ks? *blicktihnausverheultenAugenan*

Severus: Ja! *begeistertschauundnimmtsicheinen* Von meiner Mammy gebacken! *krunsch* 

Stimme vom Bettrand: *zumNachttischhüpf* *aufNachttischspring* *inKekstellerspring* *krunschkrunschkrunsch*

Severus: Äh???

Stimme aus Keksteller: Mhayn Khomblimend an dhie küchä *krunschkrunschkrunsch*

Severus: Ich werd's Mammy ausrichten. Könntest du bitte

Stimme aus Keksteller: *siehtihnerstauntmitvollenBackenan* Whaff? 

Severus: Ich würde mir gerne mein sexy Outfit für den heutigen Tag anziehen

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: *kopfschiefleg* Aber das hast du doch gestern Abend bei Quirrel liegen lassen!

Severus: Ich meinte doch nicht den schwarzen Lederdress mit String, sondern die Robe mit Charisma +5 und 10% Potenzsteigerung!

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Affso *umdreh* *nuschel* Sag daff doch gleich

Seufzend quälte sich Severus aus seinem Bett und betrat seinen begehbaren Schrank, in dem er seine ganzen sexy Outfits (er hatte sich nicht nur auf den Lederdress und die Zauberrobe beschränkt, als er das letzte Mal bei Lillicae Lustfinger bestellt hatte) aufbewahrte. 

Severus: Ach, was ziehe ich heute nur an?

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Wie wäre es mit dem rosafarbenen Tanga und Büstenhalter?

Severus: Meinst du echt *drehtsichprobehalberdamitvordenimSchrankeingebautenSpiegel* obwohl MOMENT! Woher weißt du, was in meinem Schrank ist???

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Steht doch in der neusten Ausgabe von "Sexy wizards of our coast", auf Seite 23, um genau zu sein

Severus: Achso, stimmt ja, da war dieser tuffige Reporter vor einer Woche da ach *seufz*

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: *AufschauundgequältdieAugenverdreh*

Severus: Sodala, ich wäre dann fertig! Na, was sagst du?!

Das plüschige Wesen im Keksteller setzte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und ließ skeptisch seinen Blick über Snapes pseudo-muskulösen Körper gleiten und es grinste. 

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Hübsch! Fantastisch! Umwerfend! Die Mädchen werden sich nur so nach dir umdrehen

Severus: wenn du mein Gewissen wärst, wüsstest du, dass es für mich nur eine gibt!

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Ja, die auch! Ich sehe schon, wie ihre blauen Augen vor Verzückung zu wässern anfangen und sie dich auf der Stelle nehmen will!

Severus: *zufriedenseufzundZauberstabeinpack* und wie soll ich dich denn nun nennen?

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Öhm *Kekstelleranschau* nenn mich einfach Choco, okay?

Severus: *stirnrunzel* Choco?

Stimme aus dem Keksteller: Bin tatsächlich mit 70% Bitterer Schokolade der Firma Lindt gefüllt *bauchtätschel*

Severus: *nachdenk* *murmel* Ob sie in der Küche noch einen gefüllten Braten für heute Abend brauchen?

Choco: Ey, das habe ich gehört *wiederTräneninAugenkrieg*

Severus: Äh ich geh dann mal zum Frühstück. Ciao!

Choco: Du kannst mich doch hier nicht so einfach alleine lassen!

Severus: *innehalt* Wieso?

Choco: Weil du dann unvollständig bist!

Severus: Das hat mir doch in den letzten Wochen doch auch nicht geschadet!

Choco: Doch! Du bist auf der Rangliste der "Sexiest Man alive"-Charts um vier Plätze nach hinten gerutscht!

Severus: WAS? DAS IST JA SCHRECKLICH!!! *packtChocoundstecktihn(odersie???)inseineUmhangstasche*  



End file.
